disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Huey, Dewey and Louie: Quotes and Scripts
'Cafe' Huey Duck: I love this place! I don't mind working at the department store, but a job here would be nice, too! So are you hiring? Ha ha! Just kidding! Dewey Duck: Hiya, Player This place is fantastic! Everything from the food to the furnishings is top-notch! Louie Duck: Hooray! It's Player Your café is the best around, Player Which makes you the best café owner around! 'Favors' Dewey Duck: 'Hey, Player! If you're not doing anything, why not stop and play with me? Here, I'll ask you a riddle. But instead of telling me the answer, you have to bring it to me! Whaddya think? Fun, right? So do you wanna try it? see Dewey's Riddles below What on earth could it be? '''Dewey Duck: '''Oh, but don't answer it now! You've got to bring me whatever you think the answer is! So if you know what it is, find it and bring it here. '''Dewey Duck: '''So what's the answer? That's it! Good job, Player! It's the see below! I'll take that off your hands! Oh, it's not like I came up with the riddle just so you'd bring me that. That's just how it happened to turn out. No, really! Heh heh! Thanks a lot, Player! '''Louie Duck: '''This is a real fix...! Oh, Player! Thank goodness you're here! There's this break room inside McDuck's, okay? The three of us were playing around in there when my ball hit a shelf and broke it! Huey and Dewey are saying it's my fault! Unca Scrooge hasn't noticed the shelf is broken. I've gotta fix it before he does, or he'll get real angry! But I'm so busy helping out at the store that I don't have time to find all the materials I need. '''Louie Duck: '''You'll get the stuff I need to make the repairs? Thanks! It'd be great if you could find everything before Unca Scrooge notices anything's wrong. '''Louie Duck: '''You're back! Hooray! You brought me just what I needed! Now I can fix that broken shelf before Unca Scrooge even realizes it's broken. And since Huey and Dewey were horsing around in there, too, you can bet I'm gonna make sure they help me! Thanks a ton, Player! Don't worry--we'll all apologize to Unca Scrooge! 'Dewey's Riddles Dewey Duck: '"In a strange wood it gorws, Umbrella'd its pose, No bulb, yet it glows! Answer: Twinkle Mushroom 'Greetings Huey Duck: Whoa, that's so cool! Dewey Duck: Whoa! That's awesome! Louie Duck: Yeah! That's the best! Huey Duck: 'Having fun? '''Dewey Duck: '''Cool! I wanna try! '''Louie Duck: '''Aw, I'm thrilled! 'Friends Huey Duck: Oh, we have customers! Come on in! I'm Huey! Fashion's my specialty! Dewey Duck: I'm Dewey! I'm in charge of furnishings! Louie Duck: And I'm Louie! I handle the rest! Huey Duck: You're sure to find some great things here. Take your time and have a look around! Huey Duck: '''Holiday season... The food, the presents... Yep, this is the best time of year, all right! '''Huey Duck: '''You heard it here first! We just got some rare goods in for sale. See anything you like, Player? '''Dewey Duck: '''Hi there! I'm glad you came by, Player! How about some fine funiture? Come see what we have! '''Dewey Duck: '''Now until December 25th! Check out the exclusive stock we'll have available for the Christmas season only! You'fd sure to find just the thing you're looking for! '''Dewey Duck: '''Do you have a second? I've got some juicy news for you, Player! We've got some rare things for sale now. Check 'em out! '''Dewey Duck: '''Achoo! Whoops! Sorry about that. I don't have a cold, honest! '''Dewey Duck: '''Merry Christmas! I found presents under the tree this morning! I guess Santa thought I was good after all! '''Dewey Duck: '''I like working here! I started helping out at the store because Unca Scrooge asked me to, but then I found out that it was actually kinda fun! '''Dewey Duck: '''Do you know about Letta? She's amazing! She'll get your letters right where you need them to be. '''Louie Duck: '''Welcome, Player! Glad you could come by today! Have you taken a look around? You might find something you like. '''Louie Duck: Holidays mean one thing... Presents! Lots of them! At least that's how I hopw things play out this year! Heh heh! 'Outfits' Huey Duck: 'Say, Player... I can tell you took the time to make sure everything you're wearing matched just right. I have a pretty good eye for fashion, you know! '''Dewey Duck: '''Say, is that... Do all of your clothes match? They do? Yeah, I thought so! '''Louie Duck: '''Oh, that outfit! Every single part of it matches? That's really fancy, Player! 'Photos Dewey Duck: 'Do you like pictures? Why don't we take a picture together, then? You can be sure it'll turn out great! 'Shopping Huey, Dewey, or Louie Duck: '''The Item? That's cost coins. '''Huey Duck: '''But you already have that. Are you sure? '''Dewey Duck: You already have that. Still want to buy another? Huey Duck: Take another look around! '''Dewey Duck: '''See you later! '''Louie Duck: '''Thanks for your business! Category:Quotes and Scripts